


Au fond du puit

by Will_Mc_Hope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parenthood, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Mc_Hope/pseuds/Will_Mc_Hope
Summary: Comment John est-il sortit du puits ? Les garçons vont devoir mettre les points sur les i, entre eux et avec Molly. [fin vaguement alternative de TFP]How did John got out of the well ? The boys will have to clarify things, between them and with Molly. [sort of alternative ending for TFP. It's in french but I can translate it if any non-french speaker is interested ^^]





	Au fond du puit

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, et bien voilà ma première fic publiée ! Je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an, mais je n'osais pas la poster. De base je voulais le faire sur ff.net, mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup moins intuitif qu'AO3, alors me voilà :) Pour le moment je ne connais personne ici, je ne maitrise pas encore parfaitement le site, mais j'espère que ça changera.  
> Les tags sont bordéliques mais en même temps je voyais pas quoi mettre ! Si quelqu'un a des idées je prends !  
> Il y a sûrement un ou deux endroits où j'ai laissé un commentaire, je le fais en écrivant pour me rappeler des trucs et je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de les enlever, sachant que ce n'est que moi qui parle, en gros ;p

John est au fond du puit, essayant de remonter les parois, mais il a les pieds attachés. Il est toujours en train de se faire recouvrir d'eau, et ne voit pas de moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Le bloggeur a froid. Il est même gelé.  
\- SHERLOCK ! Hurle-t-il, dans l'espoir que son ami, ou même n'importe qui d'autre, l'entende. Sherlock, s'il te plaît…  
John essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais sa petite taille et les chaînes à ses pieds, avec l'eau qui continue de monter, l'en empêche. "Sherlock…". Les larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.  
*  
\- John ! Où tu es ?  
Le médecin entend son nom, mais ne réagit pas. Il n'en a pas l'énergie. La dernière chose qu'il perçoit, c'est une forme qui bloque la lumière de la Lune. Alors il lâche prise, ne se battant plus pour respirer.  
*  
Sherlock se penche sur le rebord du puit, et y voit son meilleur ami, quasiment englouti sous l'eau noire qui se déverse. Le détective est venu avec une corde. Ni une ni deux, il accroche une des extrémités à la poulie, et lance l'autre jusqu'à John. La partie logique de son cerveau lui crie que c'est idiot, mais il ne l'écoute pas. Descendant en quatrième vitesse, Sherlock atteint bientôt un John inconscient. "John putain réveille-toi, respire ! Je suis là, je vais te tirer de là.". Il hisse John de manière à ce que la tête de son ami repause sur son épaule, lui permettant d'être rehaussé grâce à sa grande taille. Les deux hommes sont trempés et frigorifiés, et le blond est évanoui dans les bras de son sauveur. Le temps passe lentement. Sherlock commence à perdre espoir, quand des sirènes éclatent dans la nuit. Le détective se redresse, cale John de façon à peu près confortable pour eux deux, prend une grande inspiration , et hurle:  
\- LE PUIT ! ON EST DANS LE PUIT !!  
On entend des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochant, et, enfin, Sherlock voit le visage de l'inspecteur Lestrade. L'eau ne coule plus dans le puit, et John a toujours la tête hors de l'eau, mais Sherlock ne sent plus sa respiration contre sa nuque.  
*  
Une fois remontés, on donne à Sherlock une couverture, et on lui fait passer les tests de base pour voir s'il n'a rien de grave. Il a seulement extrêmement froid, alors on lui donne un thermos de thé fumant. Mais plus que le froid, le plus jeune des Holmes a la peur qui lui ronge les entrailles. Il n'a pas vu son ami depuis dix minutes, et il était toujours dans les vapes quand ils ont été secourus. Sherlock se dirige lors vers l'ambulance. Sur un brancard, John, toujours évanoui, est enveloppé dans une couverture de survie, des ambulanciers s'affairant autour de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? La voix de Sherlock tremble presque.  
\- Il est en hypothermie sévère, et son activité respiratoire est très faible. Si dans quinze minutes il n'est pas réveillé, il devra être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Explique un des ambulanciers. Il lui faudra des machines pour lui permettre de respirer afin d'éviter…  
\- Quoi ?! Le coupe Sherlock, maintenant vraiment paniqué.  
\- Qu'il ne meurt. Fini son interlocuteur avec un sourire désolé.

Sherlock titube. Non, John tu te réveille, tu ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas. Pitié. Le foid le reprend. Il se tourne vers le corps de son ami, complétement sonné. Il s'avance vers le brancard, qui est presque au sol, juste surélevé de 20 centimètres par des cals. Il enjambe John, et se couche juste à côté de lui, laissant ses jambes sur celles de son ami. Il a les lèvres qui tremblent et les yeux mouillés. "John…". Sherlock n'est plus le détective consultant qui semble, au yeux du public, froid et insensible à tout sentiment. Il n'est plus qu'un être humain roulé en boule sur un bout de brancard, gémissant le nom de son meilleur ami, qu'il sert contre lui. La respiration est faible. Très faible. Le toxicomane passe son bras autour de son bloggeur, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider, quand John tousse. Une toux suivi d'un presque étouffement, ce qui rameute toutes les personnes qui étaient occupées à autre chose dans l'ambulance. Sherlock, le visage strié de larmes, manque de tomber du brancard. Il se redresse, et avec un genoux de chaque côté de la taille de John, se remet face à lui. Il ne prend même pas la peine de vaguement sécher son visage inondé de larmes. 

\- … Sherlock ? La voix de John est faible, mais sa respiration est revenue à la normale, et il est réveillé !  
\- Oui John je suis là. Lestrade est arrivé avec des secours, Eurus a été mise sous haute surveillance. Un grand sourire étire les lèvres de Sherlock quand il chuchote cela à John, à quelques centimètres de son nez.  
\- Et ton frère ? Il tient le coup ? John garde les paupières closes.  
\- Comment peux-tu te soucier de cet idiot dans un moment pareil John ? S'exclame Sherlock.  
\- Mycroft n'est pas un idiot, mais toi et ton idée pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre lui et moi si. Alors répond-moi. Dit John d'un ton mi autoritaire mi amusé.  
\- Oui, grogne Sherlock. Oui il tient le coup.  
John remue légèrement. Il ouvre les yeux, un peu, puis en grand.  
\- Sherlock putain laisse-moi respirer ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on est mis ?!  
Voyant leurs jambes emmêlées, et le visage du brun aussi proche du sien, John rougit de manière instantanée. Il se retourne vers Sherlock, le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Tu aurais l'amabilité de t'écarter un petit peu s'il te plaît ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, oui oui.  
Le détective consultant s'écarte vivement, mais n'ayant pas pris le temps de se démêler de John, il emporte le blessé dans sa chute, se retrouvant au sol, un John rouge comme une pivoine à califourchon sur lui. Sherlock, apparemment pas gêné le moins du monde, continue de le regarder. Après quelques instants de silence, le médecin prend finalement la paroles.  
\- Sherlock ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je savais bien que tu avais des besoins.

Et sans laisser à son colocataire le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, John se penche en avant et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sherlock écarquille des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avant de les refermer pour se laisser porter par la consistance des lèvres de John. Elles sont chaudes. Et douces. Le brun ne comprend pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence: il adore ce contact. Sans réfléchir, il entrouvre la bouche, invitant John à continuer plus loin. Chose dont le médecin ne se prive absolument pas. Leurs langues se mêlent tendrement. Sherlock se redresse en position assise, et John se juche sur ses genoux. Il surplombe alors Sherlock, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Celui-ci, les mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis, sent sa peau chauffer sous ses doigts. Alors que les deux tourtereaux allaient sérieusement commencer à se peloter, Mycroft entre dans l'ambulance, demandant aux quelques ambulanciers encore sur place de s'en aller.

\- Sherlock, docteur Watson, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.  
Les deux hommes se retournent d'un coup. Ils sont rouges de chaleur. John l'est aussi de gêne, comme le note avec amusement Sherlock.  
\- Il se trouve, mon cher frère, que si, tu nous déranges.  
\- Sherlock, vu la catastrophe dont tu viens de sauver l'Angleterre, et peut-être aussi le monde, à savoir notre sœur en liberté, je ne t'obligerai pas à être poli. Par contre, ne serait-ce que par pudeur, j'aimerais que tu ne te livre pas à de activités aussi intimes et ridicules en public. Docteur, je pensais que votre compagnie l'avait éduqué. Apparemment je me trompais.  
\- En fait, vous vous trompiez même plus que vous ne le pensez, Mycroft. Depuis le début c'est Sherlock qui déteint sur moi, pas l'inverse. Ça n'a jamais été l'inverse, réplique John avec un sourire malicieux. Dans tout les cas, continue-t-il en se relevant, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je dois m'occuper de Rosie, et je ne dirai pas non à un scone de Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock, si tu rentres à Baker Street, passe chercher Molly, que l'on prenne le thé tous ensemble. Il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui, semblant vérifier Dieu ne sait quoi. Bon les garçons je vous laisse, essayez de ne pas tuer Greg, et ne déclenchez pas non plus la 3ème Guerre Mondiale.  
\- Au revoir docteur Watson.  
\- À tout à l'heure John.

John met sa veste, et avec une voiture de police, quitte les lieux. Les deux frères Holmes se regardent. "Alors, mon cher frère, je croyais que les sentiments étaient un défaut chimique trouvé du côté des perdants…". Personne ne parle, mais Sherlock et Mycroft savent tous les deux ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'autre. "Tais-toi, ou Lestrade ne restera pas inconnu de papa et maman." "Je n'ai rien dit… Et tu m'expliques ce que l'inspecteur vient faire ici ?" "Ne fais pas l'innocent".

\- Eh bien, commence le plus âgé des deux frères, maintenant que tous les dragons ont été chassé, je peux retourner à des choses plus importantes que des problèmes familiaux. Sherlock, demande à Lestrade de te ramener à Baker Street, je dois quand même finir de m'occuper de notre… famille. Finit-il avec une grimace.  
\- Ne reviens pas à la maison avant la fin du monde, trop d'affection fraternel nous tuerai.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de venir…t'aimer avant longtemps, sachant qu'il faut, comme je viens de te le dire, que je mette nos parents au courants de toute cette histoire.  
\- Alors au revoir cher frère. Sherlock salue son aîné d'un petit mouvement de tête et s'éloigne vers l'inspecteur.

Dans la voiture en chemin pour Londres, il se force à rester parfaitement présent, car il sait qu'il ne se pardonnerai pas de montrer qu'il est lessivé. Mais Greg ne parle pas, et le jeune Holmes se laisse emporter dans son palais mental. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. "En fait, je sais très exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. John m'a embrassé. Seulement, pourquoi ? Quand un être humain en embrasse un autre, c'est qu'il l'aime. Or, je suis un homme, John aussi, et il a toujours dit qu'il n'était pas gay. Et il aime encore Mary.". Sentant la migraine arriver, le détective laisse tomber, se promettant de demander des explications à John.  
*  
John arrive donc à Baker Street en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s'attend à voir Mrs. Hudson endormie sur le canapé, une tasse de thé sur la table, et Rosie couchée dans la chambre de son père. Mais quand il entre au 221B, les rires de la logeuse et de la petite fille retentissent.  
\- Mrs. Hudson, vous devriez dormir ! Vous allez être crevée ce matin !

\- Bonsoir peut-être mon cher John ! Ou bonjour comme vous voulez.  
La vieille dame fait semblant d'être fâchée, mais le médecin voit dans ses yeux qu'elle est heureuse de le voir en vie. Il faut dire que le plan que Sherlock et lui lui avait expliqué paraissait suicidaire. "Et encore," pense John "elle n'est pas encore au courant de toutes les complications que l'on a eu à affronter !"  
\- Oui, désolé Mrs. Hudson. Bonjour me semble être la formule la plus adaptée. Mais vraiment, allez vous coucher, je m'occupe de Rose, et merci pour tout ! Finit le blond avec un sourire fatigué.

Dans les décombres de l'appartement, John met sa fille au lit, puis sort sa tasse et celle de son colocataire. Il en rajoute une pour Molly, si Sherlock est parvenu à la convaincre de venir prendre un thé au milieu de la nuit, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé à cause d'Eurus. Alors qu'il avait arrêté de penser aux évènement de la journée, le cerveau de John se remet à fonctionner. "Bordel John, pourquoi t'as embrassé Sherlock ?! Surtout que vous n'y êtes pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !" Le médecin n'en mène pas large. Il ne sait pas comment va réagir son ami. "hum hum" fait la petite voix dans sa tête. "Oui, bah comment veux tu que je l'appelle ?" marmonne John pour lui-même.

\- Premier signe qu'il y a un problème quelque part, je parle à ma propre tête. Soupire-t-il.  
\- Et il est où ce fameux problème, selon toi ?  
John se retourne brusquement, manquant de faire tomber une tasse. Sherlock, accompagné de Molly, vient d'entrer dans leur appartement. La jeune femme n'a pas l'air fatigué, mais pas vraiment enthousiaste non plus d'ailleurs. Elle fait un petit signe à John, qui, tout content de trouver une échappatoire à la question du détective, s'empresse de la saluer.  
\- Molly ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai bien conscience que c'est le milieu de la nuit, mais bon ! Son ton est désolé, comme s'il s'excusait déjà de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.  
\- Ça peut aller, merci. Elle sourit. Mais j'aimerai, elle jette un coup d'œil en direction de Sherlock, des petites explications.

Sherlock et John se regardent, l'air pas vraiment rassurés. John comprend tout de suite que son ami l'implore silencieusement de raconter à sa place. Il le fait, parce qu'honnêtement, même s'il le voulait, le docteur sait très bien que son ami est incapable d'être aussi délicat que certaines personnes ou situations le nécessitent (cette phrase est bizarre, mais je savais pas comment la tourner autrement). "Ça dépend avec qui hein. Parce qu'en il s'agit d'un certain bloggeur, il est tout à fait capable d'être délicat…". En entendant la voix dans sa tête revenir, John rougit violement, sans que ses deux interlocuteurs n'en saisissent la cause. Pour éviter d'être en mauvaise position, il s'empresse de raconter leurs péripéties à la jeune légiste, tout en apportant le thé. L'ex médecin militaire ne pensait pas que raconter leur nuit, mais il se rend bien compte de la vitesse de son propre pouls quand il narre la mort des innocents qui étaient là, ou encore quand il relate la salle vide. A la fin de son récit, il se rend compte que Molly a les mains qui tremblent. Sa tasse manque de se renverser, alors John la lui prend doucement des mains pour la pauser sur la table.

\- Molly, je… on est vraiment désolés de t'avoir fait vivre ça. Vraiment.  
Sherlock parle à voix basse. John voit bien qu'il est remué de voir leur amie dans cette état. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme se lève doucement, essuie ses yeux d'un revers de main, prend son manteau et part sans un mot. Les deux hommes ne bougent pas, comme si le temps était suspendu.  
Une minutes ou deux passent, personne ne sachant comment briser le silence. 

\- Au fait John… dit alors Sherlock, cassant l'ambiance pesante de Baker Street.  
"Ça y est, je vais mourir ! Je vais devoir admettre ce que j'ai le plus nié au cours des trois dernières années !" pense John, complètement paniqué.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Continue Sherlock, absolument ignorant de l'état de son interlocuteur. Je veux dire, tu dis toujours que nous ne sommes pas un couple, mais il me semble que seul les couples s'embrassent de cette manière. Ou les plans d'un soir, mais je doute que l'on puisse prendre l'homme avec lequel on cohabite depuis quatre ans comme plan cul.

Le détective avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, mais une légère couleur lui était monté aux joues, et John le connaît trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer. Les deux amis sont maintenant face à face, chacun très gêné à sa manière.  
Un silence timide s'abat sur l'appartement. Au bout de quelques instants, un rictus tord la bouche du brun.

\- En tout cas, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, sache une chose: tu embrasses vraiment bien, John Watson.  
\- On embrasse une personne quand on l'aime. John coupe la parole à l'autre.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas gay, c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps. Mais c'est vrai que tu pourrai aimer les hommes sans être gay… finit Sherlock l'air pensif.  
\- Je veux bien être gay pour toi. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.  
\- Les gens normaux disent "je t'aime" il me semble… Mais normalement c'est toi qui connaît les conventions sociales, donc je dis peut-être des bêtises.  
John est extrêmement mal à l'aise et Sherlock le voit bien. Il se lève, s'approche du deuxième fauteuil, et s'assoit sur l'un des accoudoirs.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas normal.  
Soudain, le médecin se lève, et fait face à Sherlock. Qui l'imite. Ne se souciant plus de ce qu'il est censé faire ou non, John le sert dans ses bras. Son ami reste un instant pantois, et John se met à craindre d'avoir tout fait foirer entre eux. Mais Sherlock l'enlace, ses bras enveloppant ses épaules. John pause sa tête contre son torse.  
\- Je suis content que Lestrade soit arrivé à temps pour nous sortir du puit sans que je n'aie à avoir ton cadavre dans les bras. La voix de Sherlock est toute douce, tremblant légèrement.  
\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi.  
John relève la tête, et cale son menton dans le creux de la clavicule de son sociopathe de service.  
\- Alors… commence-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- Sherlock je t'en prie fait pas l'idiot. À propos de nous bien sûr.  
Le médecin s'arrête soudain, en voyant l'air sincèrement ignorant de Sherlock. Le susnommé voit son regard changer, passant de la fatigue mêlée à de la joie à de la crainte.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moriarty est derrière moi ou quoi ?  
Son ami ne répond pas. Ses yeux deviennent humides.  
\- Eh, John !  
\- S-Sherlock… y a-t-il un "nous" qui tienne ? Son souffle est irrégulier, et il essaye de se forcer à ne pas s'inquiéter.  
En vain.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Réponds moi !!  
John a crié, un tremblement quasiment imperceptible dans la voix. Sherlock a un mouvement de recule.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurai pas de "nous" ?  
\- Je sais pas moi ! Tu as l'air imperméable à ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne réagis pas, ne semble pas accorder de l'importance à ce que je te dis… Parle, bordel, dis-moi ce que tu penses, de moi, de nous, de ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre.  
Sherlock est complètement dépassé par les mots de son colocataire. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, tel un poisson. Ne sachant pas comment répondre, il finit par choisir de dire ce qui lui semble le plus simple, à savoir comment il voit la vérité.  
\- Nous sommes amis, John. Tu es un homme intelligent, attiré par le danger, et je suis un sociopathe toxicomane avec un frère très agaçant. Tu es mon meilleur ami.  
Le silence revient dans le salon. Les deux hommes se regarde dans les yeux, deux mètres les séparant. John brise le lien visuel, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, où sa fille a été couchée.  
\- Je vais ramener Rosie à la maison. J'espère que Mycroft et Greg seront heureux ensemble, eux.  
\- Pourquoi tu pars ? L'arrête Sherlock. Je croyais que tu revenais ici avec Rosie. C'est plus simple, si je devais t'appeler à chaque fois que Scotland Yard a besoin de nous, nous perdrions un temps considérable. Et Mrs. Hudson n'aime pas beaucoup me savoir seul, elle a toujours peur de se retrouver face à une tête en liberté quand tu n'est pas là. Fini-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
\- Le Yard n'a pas besoin de nous. Il a besoin de toi. John a presque craché le dernier mot. Et je ne veux pas vivre avec toi dans cette situation. Conclut-il en murmurant presque, se détournant réellement cette fois-ci.  
\- Quelle situation ?  
\- MOI QUI T'AIME ET TOI QUI NE ME VOIS QU'EN AMI !  
Les larmes coulent enfin. Sherlock est complètement figé, ne comprenant ni comment leur étreinte a si rapidement et si violemment dégénérée, ni que John puisse penser qu'il se fiche de lui après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ambulance.  
\- Tu… tu penses sérieusement que je ne te vois qu'en tant que meilleur ami ?! Je savais que tu ne voyais pas tout, mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu étais stupide !

C'est sorti tout seul. Sherlock n'a pas laissé le temps a son cerveau de filtrer ce que dit son cœur, comme il le fait habituellement. "Et même si je lui avais laissé le temps, il n'aurait rien filtré." pense-t-il "Parce que je ne veux pas que John pense qu'il ne compte pas."  
John a les yeux écarquillés, les traces de larmes faisant deux sillons salés sur ses joues, mêmes s'il ne pleure plus, bien trop occupé à enregistrer ce que lui dit son vis-à-vis. Il est bouche bée. Le sociopathe fait deux pas, effaçant la distance qui les sépare. Il relève délicatement la tête du médecin, et fond sur ses lèvres.  
Durant deux bonnes minutes, John et Sherlock s'embrassent langoureusement. John est d'abord timide, même s'il est le responsable de leur premier baiser. Il ne sait pas comment comprendre celui-ci. Il se sait pas si Sherlock se rend compte de ce que ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains, son odeur lui font, ce que ça provoque en lui. Mais mettant ses doutes de côtés, il choisi de répondre aux sollicitations. Et en entendant le petit gémissement de Sherlock quand il caresse sa langue avec la sienne, il se dit qu'il a bien fait.  
Les êtres humains ayants besoin de respirer, les deux amants (enfin je peux les appeler comme ça !!!) se séparent, les joues rouges et les lèvres humides.

\- Je t'aime.  
Ce n'est qu'un murmure dans la nuit.  
John frissonne en entendant ces mots, le cœur gonflé de mille et une émotions.  
\- Moi aussi Sherlock. Putain ce que ça fait longtemps que j'attendais de te le dire ! Rigole-t-il  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
\- Alala, Sherlock… c'est assez amusant de voir comment, pour certains sujets tu es une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes, et pour d'autres tu es parfaitement ignorant !  
Sherlock lève un sourcil. John se rend compte que son ami n'a vraiment aucune idée de comment fonctionnent les relations, même s'il est un génie de la psychologie humaine en théorie.  
\- Je n'allais pas te dire que je t'aimais alors que tu disais que l'amour est un désavantage, ou que les sentiments sont un dysfonctionnement. Je n'allais pas avouer que j'aimais un homme alors que je passais mon temps à dire que nous n'étions pas un couple et que je n'étais pas gay.  
\- John…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi tu utilises le passé ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu dis que tu m'aimais. Que nous n'étions pas un couple. Que tu n'étais pas gay. Quoique ce dernier puisse être discutable… mais bref. Je veux dire, tu m'aimes toujours, nous ne somme toujours pas un… Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, la bouche ouverte. Rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.  
Sherlock a une petite moue honteuse. Il ne voit pas le sourire qui se forme sur le visage du médecin, trop occupé à scruter son reflet dans le miroir, le rose aux joues.  
\- J'utilise le passé car je t'aimais en secret, et ce n'est plus un secret. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta non-phrase. On restera chacun de notre côté, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. La voix de John est légèrement moqueuse. Il veut voir la réaction de Sherlock. Qui ne tarde pas à arriver.  
\- Non ! Reste !  
Se rendant compte de sa spontanéité, le détective rougit un peu plus.  
\- Enfin, on peut ne pas être chacun de notre côté aussi, non ? On peut être… ensemble ?  
Même après plus de trois ans d'amitié, John n'aurai jamais cru voir ça. Un Sherlock timide. "C'est la chose la plus précieuse en ce bas monde" se dit-il.  
\- Oh oui on peut être ensemble. J'espère que ton lit est assez grand, parce que selon moi, rien ne vaut une étoile de mer le matin avant de se lever.  
Le sourire qui s'étire sur les lèvres de John à ce moment-là n'augure rien de bon. Sherlock en a pleinement conscience, et l'ajoute à la liste mentale des Avantages de partager le lit de J. Watson qu'il vient de créer.  
Un éclair passe dans son regard.  
\- Sherlock… une dernière chose.  
\- Oui ?  
\- JE suis Papa. C'est TOI Daddy.  
Toute la lumière du monde semble se déverser dans le salon à ce moment. Si quelqu'un avait dû dessiner Sherlock a ce moment, il l'aurait fait regardant John, avec de grands coeurs à la place des yeux.  
Big Ben sonne les quatre heure du matin.  
Un chat miaule au loin.  
\- Allez, allons nous coucher. Nous allons avoir du boulot, alors autant récupérer, sourit John.

*  
3 semaines plus tard

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL Y A UNE PETITE FILLE A CÔTE DU CADAVRE ?!?!  
Le cri que poussa Sally Donovan sur la scène de crime en ce mercredi après-midi fît se retourner toute l'équipe de Scotland Yard présente. Mais pour sa défense, il y avait bien une petite fille, tranquillement occupée à gambader autour du corps éventré du banquier que l'on avait retrouvé la veille.  
\- John et Sherlock sont donc arrivé. Bien. J'avais peur que notre détective consultant ne juge pas ce cas assez intéressant pour ce déplacer. Fît nonchalamment Greg, tout en continuant de trifouiller dans ses papiers.  
\- Quoi ?? Quel est le rapport entre le taré et une gamine qui se balade près d'un putain de cadavre ?!  
\- Le rapport est dans la filiation. Rosie est ma - notre - fille.  
La voix de Sherlock retentit derrière Sally, et le silence qui s'abattit alors sur le groupe de personne fut presque, assourdissant. Tous se retournèrent alors, pour voir Sherlock, John et Mycroft apparaître. Le détective consultant avait un porte-bébé vaguement accroché dans le dos. John lui tenait la main. Ils s'avançaient tranquillement sur la scène, le troisième homme derrière eux. Si cette vision n'avait déjà pas assez fait beugué le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentent, Mycroft fini de les achever. Il se dirigea vers Greg Lestrade, qui semblait être la seule personne à pas avoir été figée sur place.  
\- Salut, Goldfish*.  
\- Salut Myc'.  
Greg releva la tête des documents qu'il était en train de lire, et, attirant le Gouvernement plus proche de lui en l'attrapant par la taille, l'embrassa passionnément.  
Cette fois ce ne fût pas Donovan, mais Anderson qui réagit:  
\- Putain, mais il s'passe quoi là, avec les quatre ?!  
\- Il se passe, Anderson, commença John avec un sourire carnassier, que Sherlock et moi avons une fille, et que nous avons réussi à convaincre Mycroft et Greg d'officialiser leur couple. Deux ans de relation amoureuse secrète, ça commence à faire long.  
\- Deux ans que "le Gouvernement britannique", il mima les guillemets avec un air dégoulinant de mépris, baise notre patron pour pouvoir nous surveiller ? Putain mais les Holmes vous aimez infiltrer le Yard pour de sombre raisons !  
Le poing qui le fît taire lui fît également perdre beaucoup de sang du nez. (désolé, la phrase est bizarre mais je savais pas comment la tourner ^^").  
Mycroft toujours collé contre son flanc, Gregory venait de s'avancer de quelques pas et de casser le nez de son subordonné.  
\- Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait taire cet imbécile, je me demande si finalement c'est pas mieux un coup de poing. C'est plus douloureux.  
La voix d'un Sherlock fier de son acolyte s'éleva.

*surnom tiré de la fic de Nalou, From Glasgow to London, sur ff.net, mon dieu que j'aime le dernier chapitre !!

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Alors oui, il y a des plotholes, mais cet épisode en a de base pas mal. Celui à ma décharge est l'âge de Rosie, qui en soit ne devrait même pas avoir un an alors comment pourrait-elle marcher ?? Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais juste envie de faire cette petite scène de fin ^^
> 
> J'espère que toi qui as lu jusqu'ici (si cela arrive un jour) tu as aimé ma petite fanfic sans prétention.


End file.
